


첫경험

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU(Comics) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 불알친구인 두 사람이 호기심에 같이 야동을 보다가 그만





	1. Chapter 1

청소년 둘이 호기심에 같이 동야본다고 앉았다가 여자 신음소리 보다는 말간 얼굴이 반쯤 달아올라서 부끄러워하는 눈으로 상대방 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보는 모습이 더 꼴려서 민망해하다가 배리가 어..저기....하고 후다닥 일어나서 동야 끄는 게 더 좋더라. 그러고나서 배리가 할을 돌아보는데 민망하게시리 둘 다 반쯤 텐트치고 있어서 서로 눈도 못마주치는 거 존좋. 괜히 할이 분위기 돌려본다고 웃기지도 않은 드립 한 번 쳐보지만 그럴수록 상황은 더 어색해지기만 하고 방안에 무겁게 내리앉은 공기도 점점 끈적하게 변해가겠지.

결국 배리가 먼저 화장실 갔다온다고 말꺼내보는데 그때 할이 배리 눈 똑바로 쳐다보면서 내가 해줘도 될까? 하고 말 꺼내라. 배리는 화들짝 놀라는데 할은 다가와 배리 바로 앞에 서서 다시 묻는 거야. 마지못해서라는 듯 배리가 응...하고 얼굴 붉히면 할이 조심스럽게 배리 바지 지퍼 내리고 팬티 만져볼듯. 그것만으로 배리 건 한계까지 서서 맑은 액을 흘리고 있겠지. 개인적으로 앙좆텀 좋아하니까 말랑말랑하고 작았으면 좋겠다. 분명 아까까진 좋았는데 할이 팬티 위로 자기걸 잡은 순간 그 사실을 떠올린 배리는 갑자기 수치스러워져서 안되겠다고 두손으로 할 손을 덥썩 잡아라. 근데 할이 점점 다가와 배리가 자연스럽게 주저앉게 만들고는 배리 거 검지로 만지작대면서 진지하게 예쁘다고 해줬으면 좋겠다. 순간 말이 쏙 들어간 배리는 하려던 말 대신 뜬금없는 고마워...가 튀어나와라. 해놓고 보니 웃긴 대답이라 속으로 자기 입 백만스무번쯤 때리고 있는데 할이 손 조금씩 움직여 팬티 속으로 집어넣어 직접적으로 배리 걸 주물러주면서 부끄럽지도 않은지 색도 예쁘고 손에 잡히는 감촉도 기분좋고 ㄱㄷ도 보기 좋게 생겼다면서 상세하게 칭찬해줘라. 배리는 놀라서 딸꾹질하면 좋겠다. 결국 평소보다 형편없이 빨리 간 배리가 힉힉대면서 울망한 눈 손으로 가려버리면 할이 다른 손으로 땀에 젖어 달라붙은 배리 머리를 쓸어 정리해주면서 아까 그거 볼 때 여자 말고 날 더 좋아해줘서 고마웠다고 그랬으면 좋겠다. 배리는 나도...하고 말꼬리 흐리겠지?

그러다 손을 내리려고 하던 찰나 할이 배리 입술을 덮은 손등 위에 뽀뽀하듯 입을 살짝 맞췄으면 좋겠다. 배리가 손가락 살짝 움직여서 할 얼굴을 보면 코앞까지 다가온 할이 눈을 지그시 감고 있는데 그게 엄청 잘생겨보이는 거야. 그래서 할이 입을 떼고 나서 손 씻으러 가야겠다고 했을 때 할 어깨 잡고 막으면서 나도 만져줄게 하고 얘기하는 거 보고 싶다. 할이 눈 동그랗게 뜨고 쳐다보면 침착하게 할이랑 시선을 마주치면서 손을 할 배를 타고 미끄러트리다가 바지 위에서 불규칙한 원을 그렸으면 좋겠다. 할, 나만 가는 건 미안하잖아, 하고 보채면 할은 딱히 대답이 없고 그걸 긍정이라고 생각한 배리가 알아서 바지 반쯤 벗기고 자기도 할 걸 만지겠지. 근데 쥐는 건 아니고 그냥 네 손가락으로 딱딱하게 선 그걸 위아래로 쓸어내리기만 했으면 좋겠다. 해도 돼? 하고 진지하게 물어보면 할이 고개를 끄덕이고 배리가 움켜쥐는데 힘조절을 잘못해서 그만 너무 세게 쥐어버렸으면. 할이 움츠러들면서 아파하니까 텐션이 깨지고 배리는 황급하게 미안하다고 사과하는데 할은 괜찮다면서 호쾌하게 웃겠지. 근데 한 일억삼천이백만 번쯤 본 것 같은 흔해빠진 미소가 전하곤 영 다르게 보여서 더이상 할을 친구라고 부를 수 없게 되어버럈단 걸 깨달은 배리가 ㅂㄱㅅㄷ

결국 아파서 움츠러든 할 물건은 자기도 긴장했는지 영 서질 않고 그뒤론 일이 흐지부지되어버려서 배리는 할하고 그렇게 될 기회가 오랫동안 오지 않았겠지. 하지만 그런 일이 두 번 일어날 수 있다는 걸 깨닫는 것만으로 기분이 이상해진 나머지 배리는 의식적으로 그런 상황을 피하려고 하고 할은 이상해하면서도 일단 맞춰주고....하지만 배리는 한편으론 그때 할을 아프게 한게 엄청 미안했으니까 다음번엔 더 잘 해주고 싶다는 마음도 있어서 모순으로 마음이 배배 꼬였으면.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 썰 풀어쓰기

미쳤지, 미친 짓이었어. 배리는 눈을 깜빡였다. 방안은 난방과, 열기로 다소 후끈해져 있었다. 하지만 이미 겨울이었던 데다 밖에는 영하의 추위가 연일 이어지고 있어 덥다는 핑계로 자리를 털고 일어날 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 손에서 식은땀이 흘렀다. 허벅지에 대강 문질러 닦으니 할의 시선이 배리의 손끝을 향했다. 자연스레 노출된 맨살의 햐얀 아름다움과, 부드럽게 패였다가 언제 그랬냐는듯 다시 차오르는 생기도는 탄력성과, 허벅지 끝에 최종적으로 자리한 것에 눈이 갈 수밖에 없었다. 으으으, 배리는 눈을 빠르게 깜빡이다 이내 침을 삼켰다. 할이 자신의 성기를 훑어보고 있다는 사실과, 그 표정이 썩 나빠보이지 않는다는 사실이 속을 울렁거리게 만들었다. 

응, 배리? 네 걸 만지게 해줘.

할의 물음 대신 이미 둘 다 관심을 끈 지 오래인 동영상 속 여자의 신음이 귓가에서 공연히 웅웅댔다. 할이 같이 보자고 충동질했던 영상이었다. 여자가 젖가슴을 수염 난 남자에게 내맡길 때부터, 아니 실은 영상이 시작되고 늘씬한 여자가 카메라를 향해 식 웃어보이던 그순간부터 배리의 시선은 반쯤 할에게 가 있었다. 할은 배리따윈 아랑곳하지 않고서 청바지를 벗어던졌다. 단숨에 브리프를 끌어내렸다. 제가 할의 물건을 보고 있다는 사실을 깨닫자마자 배리는 영상을 향해 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 아마 이 지점부터 후회를 했었던 것 같다. 미쳤지, 미쳤어. 넘어가는 게 아니었어. 내가 지금 친구와 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 거지? 친구끼린데 뭐 어때, 할은 유에스비를 흔들며 그렇게 말했었다. 같은 남자잖아, 그 말은 그럴듯하게 들렸었다, 그때는. 

아, 아, 아응, 앗, 아흣, 힛, 힉, ㅅ, 씨발, 자기야.....

영상속에선 누가 시키지도 않았는데 여자가 허리를 흔들어댔다. 이제는, 배리는 도저히 할의 말을 그냥 남자 친구 끼리의 풋장난 취급할 수가 없었다. 팬티가 불편했다. 바지도 불편했고, 배리는 영상이 아니라 할이 제 물건을 쥐고 익숙한 동작으로 흔드는 모습을 훔쳐보며 발기했다. 그 점이 불편했다. 배리는 더운 숨을 내쉬었다. 할은 영상을 보자고 했을 뿐인데, 나는. 차마 뒷말을 이을 수가 없었다. 할이 더이상 남자 친구로 느껴지지 않았다. 왜냐면, 그애의 거기는, 정말이지.......

할, 있잖아, 이건 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같아.

배리는 고개를 내저었다. 할의 손을 덥썩 쥐었다. 축축한 것이 제 손에서 나온 땀때문인지 할이 아직 제것에서 나온 정액을 닦지 않아서인지 아니면 그애도 땀을 흘리고 있었기 때문인지 알 수가 없었다. 도무지 아무것도 알 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 사실은 모두 다 알고 있는데도 모른척 하는 것일지도 모르겠다. 아무튼 방이 너무 더웠다. 제대로 된 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 배리는 한증막에 들어온 것처럼 자욱한 연기가 방안을 가득 메우고 있다고 상상했다. 그리고 그 애가 영상을 보면서 제 성기를 애무하고 있었다. 할이 웃었다.

하지만 불편해보이는걸.

너 네 거 만져본 적 있어? 할이 천진한 목소리로 물었다. 어머니의 불륜남의 집에 겨우 얹혀사는 주제에 태연하게 자위를 할 정도의 정신이 났을 리 없었다. 배리는 대답대신 고개를 저었고 할은 다시한번 미소를 지었다. 배리가 늘 사람 좋다고 생각하던 표정이었다. 지금은 하나도 사람 좋아보이지 않았다, 섹시해보였으니까. 미쳤지, 미쳤어, 할은, 우리는 그저 친구일 뿐인데. 할이 배리의 손을 털어냈다. 미끄러워서 쉽사리 떨어져나갔다. 배리는 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 할이 무릎걸음으로 약간 다가왔다. 그리고 상체를 숙였다. 

화장실, 화장실에 다녀올래.

벽을 향해 엉덩이로 뒷걸음질 치는 주제에 어디서 화장실 이야기를 꺼낼 정신이 나왔는지 모르겠다. 형편없는 변명이란 건 말하기 전부터 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 굳이 꺼내야만 했던 건 최후의 발악이라도 해보고 싶었기 때문이다. 배리는 눈을 슬며시 뜨고 손가락 사이로 밖을 응시했다. 저 너머에선 땀에 머리카락이 이마에 약간 달라붙은 할이 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 

내가 도와줄게, 배리.

그게 뭐라고 울음이 터져나올 것만 같아 배리는 입을 틀어막았다. 이젠 나도 몰라, 그런 생각이 들었다. 할이 이상하게 생각하기 전에 어물쩡 넘겨버릴 요량으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 일이 이렇게 되어버렸는데도 할은 내 친구라고 할 수 있는 걸까? 남자 친구가 아니면 대체 뭐가 될 수 있단 말인가? 그러거나 말거나 할은 고민 따위 하나도 없다는 듯 이미 젖어버린 배리의 팬티를 영상에서처럼 벗겼다. 더워, 덥고 긴장이 되어 배리는 입을 한껏 틀어막은 채 몸을 딱딱하게 굳혔다. 최소한의 방어도구마저 떨어져나가버린 미지에 할의 손이 닿았다. 뜨거웠다. 

으흐으....

배리는 눈을 꽉 감았다. 할은 서두르지 않고 손끝으로 표면을 쓸다가 귀두를 살짝 쥐었다가 했다. 뭐가 그리 신기한지 손바닥 위에 올려놓고서 한동안 쳐다보기도 했다. 그런 행위에 부끄러움 외의 감정을 느꼈다는 건 또다른 놀라움이었다. 제 안에서 피어나오는 감정에 당황한 배리가 할을 뿌리치려하자, 할은 다른 손으로 배리의 가슴을 잡아 동작을 제지하고는 점차 본론으로 들어갔다. 그 애의 손이 배리의 물건을 어루만졌다. 세기는 아프지도 않았고 그렇다고 해서 약하지도 않았다. 우연이었겠지만 그 애는 늘 감이 좋았으니까 이번에도 배리가 딱 적당하다고 생각하는 강도로 쥐락펴락하다 앞뒤로 쓸었다. 눈을 어디다 둬야 할지 몰라 잠시 영상을 쳐다봤다가 할의 입꼬리를 응시하니 그 애가 뭐라 말을 뱉었다. 

있잖아, 네 거, 정말 예쁜 것 같아.

진짜?

크기도 귀엽고 굵기도 마음에 들어. 

ㅎ, 할.....

널 닮아서 그런가봐.

아마도 너무 더워서, 배리는 몇번째 실수라고 생각되는 행동을 했다.

고마워.

하고 많은 말들 중에 하필. 당황한 나머지 딸꾹질이 튀어나왔다. 파란 눈에 다시 눈물이 고였다. 바보같아, 배리는 자기 입을 백만스물두 번쯤 때리는 상상을 했다. 멍청해보였을 거야. 그런 말을 하고 싶었던 게 아니었다. 그런데 그 말이 도저히 입에서 떨어지질 않았다. 영상은 끝난지 오래였고, 배리는 신음소리를 흘리지 않기 위해 안간힘을 쓰고 있었고, 할은 여전히 매력적이었고, 한참 전부터 한계였던 배리의 물건은 절정에 달해 흰 정액을 할의 손에 털어내고 있었다. 등을 타고 전류가 흘렀다. 더위가 극에 달했다. 상상 속 안개는 더욱 자욱해져 아무것도 눈에 들어오지 않았는데 오직 할의 올라간 입꼬리만이 시야에 선명했다. 

키스해도 돼?

할은 배리의 대답을 기다리다가, 배리가 입에서 손을 떼지 않자 손등 위에 가볍게 입술을 댔다. 할의 손이 닿지 않은 나머지 부분들은 녹아 없어지는 것만 같아 배리는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 금방이라도 바닥을 기어다녀야 할 것처럼 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 할은 더이상 보채지 않고서 얌전히 입술을 뗐다. 그 별것도 아닌 행위에 순간 추워진 배리는 눈을 번쩍 뜨고서 할의 어깨를 잡았다. 

너도, 너도 예뻐.

그 애의 눈이 동그래졌다. 얼마 지나지 않아 너털웃음을 지었다. 자기도 배리를 끌어안으려다가 아차 싶었는지 닿기 직전에 더러워진 손을 물리며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

나도 고마워, 배리.

그런데 내 거기까지 포함해서 하는 말 맞는 거지? 할의 짖궂은 장난에 그제서야 긴장이 풀린 배리는 푸스스 웃었다. 할을 밀쳐냈다. 얌전히 밀려난 할은 엉덩방아를 찧으며 윙크를 해댔다. 평소의 할이었다. 안심이 되어서, 할의 손을 쥐고 같이 일어나 화장실로 향했다. 바지만 벗어 던져버린 남자 중학생 둘이서 손을 붙잡고 나란히 걸어가는 모습이라니, 이것보다 더 우스운 광경도 없으리라. 배리는 크게 웃었다. 할이 손을 꼼지락댔다. 세면대에서 물을 받아 손을 씻었다. 물기를 장난스레 할의 얼굴에 튀기던 배리는 할의 얼굴에서 흘러내리는 물방울을 보고서 다시 묘한 감정에 휘말렸다. 그래, 씻어냈다고 털어지는 류의 일이 아니었다. 선을 넘어버린 것이다. 물방울은 분명 투명했는데도 짙은 정액을 연상시켰고, 배리의 미소가 굳었다. 스스로나 할을 안심하기 위해 큰 맘을 먹고 물었다. 

우리는 친구지, 할?

바보야, 그냥 친구끼린 이런 거 안 해. 

진지하게 하는 말이 틀림없었다. 할은 샤워기로 대충 제 것을 씻고는 배리의 것을 재차 만졌다. 좋았는데, 아까 한 번 가서인지 다시금 긴장을 해서인지 물건이 서지 않았다. 할이 두 번째 허락 없이 제 물건을 만지는 것에 놀라서인지, 사실 그런 것보다는 기분이 썩 나쁘지 않아서 배리는 할을 말리지 않았다. 할은 제 것을 만질 때보다 더 공을 들여 거품을 내고 또 물로 싹 닦아냈다. 그 손길을 조용히 음미하던 배리는 문득 자기도 할의 것을 만지고 싶다는 생각을 했다. 우리는 '그냥 친구'가 아니니까, 그 애의 것도 근사해서, 내가 만져줘도 그 애가 썩 싫어할 것 같지 않아서. 가슴이 두근거렸다. 눈을 이리저리 굴리던 배리는 결국 할의 것을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 할이 제 것을 슥 훑어보고는 배리를 빤히 쳐다보며 말을 이었다. 

실은, 네가 영상 속 여자보다 날 더 오래 지켜보고 있어서 좋았어. 내가 만지는 걸 허락해줘서, 좋아해줘서 좋았어. 있지, 나는, 널 좋아해, 배리.

아마 나도 그런 것 같아.

애매하게 운을 뗐는데도 할은 좋다며 입이 벌어졌다. 배리가 나도 널 만져줘도 되냐고 묻자 입이 귀에 걸렸다. 할의 것은 봤던 것만큼 멋있고 단단했다. 이미 한 번 절정을 맞이했었다곤 볼 수 없을 정도였다. 익숙하면서도 다른 촉감이 간지러워서, 배리는 고개를 숙였다. 할도 이런 느낌이었을까. 그래서 웃었던 걸까. 처음이라 서툴다고 생각했는데도 할은 마냥 좋아했다. 좋아해줘서 좋았다. 배리는 자기가 했던 말을 곱씹었다, 아마 나도 그런 것 같아. 이제 할은, 내 남자친구가 되는 걸까.


End file.
